Sit down, you're rocking the boat
by pinkscribbler
Summary: Holby City Hospital's ED has been struggling for a long time, it's understaffed, and the current Clinical Lead, Zoe, is struggling to cope with being a doctor and juggling the paperwork. When new Consultant Connie, and her husband Jacob Masters arrive, their bound to put people's noses out of joint.
1. Old & New Faces

It was a crisp cold morning at Holby City hospital, another day was about to pass with not enough consultants or nurses to run the department with, which had proved recently to be detrimental to patient care. As clinical lead, Doctor Zoe Hanna was expected to set and example and ensure she gave the best patient care at all times, however this morning, this was not the case, as she was already running late, as she had slept in a her boyfriend Max Walkers flat, who was now also running late for work.

"Where the hell is Doctor Hanna?!" Charlie Fairhead was furious. They needed Zoe to actually run her department and assist the junior staff in prioritizing.

"I don't know Charlie, Ethan and I are doing our best, I've sent Lily a text to ask her to come in, and Ash is on his way" Caleb snapped back.

Noel from reception came through to see the Doctors to inform them about the serious road traffic accident that was about to come in:

"4 car pile up on the motorway, we've got 2 critically injured, 3 serious and 8 minors, ETA 10 minutes"

"Thanks Noel, I'm going to try Zoe. Again" Cal declared.

Just then, a black cab pulled up outside, out of the taxi stepped a tall, slim woman with beautiful long dark hair stepped out of the taxi. She had a stunning pair of Louboutin's on, a long, blue knee length coat. She looked up at the hospital and said

"Welcome home, Connie" behind her, a rather muscly gentleman stepped out of the taxi, he was dark skinned and had a neatly shaven beard.

"New beginnings" Jacob stated. The couple were husband and wife. She paid the taxi driver, and took a hold of her husbands hand. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the pair headed into the hospital hand in hand.

As soon as the walked in, Connie's face fell

"Now I know exactly why Guy wanted us here, this is a shambles" The pair went their separate ways, and agreed to meet back here, in 5 minutes, ready to work. They were both quickly back, Connie had changed into blue scrubs and had her stethoscope neatly round her neck, Jacob himself had changed into his white scrubs. The pair headed to the nurses station, looking for Charlie Fairhead. They located him quickly, himself and a few Doctors and Nurses were gathered outside the clinical leads office, doing what looked like a brief.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought I should introduce myself, I'm your new consultant"

"Connie Beauchamp!" Tess exclaimed, shocked.

"Actually it's Connie Masters now, and this is my husband, Jacob, he's your new Senior Staff Nurse, didn't Dr Hanna let you know we were coming?"

"She's not here yet, but Guy Self is on his way downstairs"

A few minutes of briefing continued until they were suddenly interrupted:

"Does anyone know where Zoe is?" Guy made himself known in the department quickly

"She's not here ye.." Tess started, but was quickly interrupted by Guy

"Ahh Connie, Jacob, I see you've made it, since Zoe isn't here, I'd like you two to take control of resus for this RTA coming in, show them how its done eh?"

"Our pleasure" Connie replied. The staff all quickly dispersed to their stations, Connie and Jacob were joined in resus by Cal, Ash, Charlie and Robyn. They had a lot of serious injuries coming in, therefore they needed to have plenty of staff to ensure the best patient care. Zoe had just arrived at work, and she found herself greeted by Guy

"Ahh Doctor Hanna, so kind of you to join us"

"Sorry Guy, traffic"

"Whatever, I've got you the staff you wanted, your new Consultant and Senior Staff Nurse are in resus, I've asked them to lead on the RTA. Her name is Connie, Connie Masters, but you might know her as Connie Beauchamp, and her husband, Jacob, is an excellent nurse. I'm sure you're all going to get along great"

"Connie Beauchamp! You have GOT to be kidding me"


	2. End of the shift

**WARNING. This chapter is not suitable for anyone under the age of 16. I was a bit dubious about posting this on here, but I read another one and it was worse, so I just thought I'd go for it!**

* * *

It was the end of the shift and Mr & Mrs Masters had made a serious impression on everyone they met that day, except Zoe.

"Who does she think she is? Storming into my department and making me look like an incompetent fool? She's going to pay for what she did today! And him, he's just her flipping puppy dog, she says jump and he says how high!" Zoe was furious. Connie had undermined her in resus today and rightfully so. She was now in her office with Max, having a rant.

"I actually quite like him, he's a laugh, Connie's alright as well, she came and sat with us at lunch, honestly, if you'd just get over this hatred you seem to have for her for being good at her job, you might just find you like her"

Zoe drew Max an evil look, but she knew he was right.

"Right, shall we go and pick up a pizza then?"

"Thought you'd never ask"

They left in Max's old rickety car and headed for the closest pizza takeaway shop.

Meanwhile, Connie and Jacob were headed to pick up their new car. It was a white Audi A5 coupe and it was gorgeous, it had everything you could possibly imagine a car would have.

"I'm driving!" Jacob called it just before Connie got the chance.

"Why do you always have to do that" she joked. "Anyway, we have to get home soon, I promised Grace I'd call her and see how her first day went and you should probably give your Mum a call and find out how the troublesome twosome got on on day one of their holiday" Grace had just gone off to boarding school for the new term, and the troublesome two she was referring two were her and Jacobs' four year old twins - Oliver and Lucy - who were currently on holiday in the South of France with Jacobs' parents and his sister and her family.

"So we've got the whole house to ourselves tonight?"

"Oh I wonder what you could be suggesting Mr Masters" she winked.

* * *

When they arrived home, Jacob pinned her against the wall, she put her arms around his neck and engaged in a deep passionate kiss with him.

"Shall we continue this upstairs baby" she whispered in his ear. They quickly moved upstairs to their bedroom, where they continued the kiss, where she slowly started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs, Jacob slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it off, and she slipped his jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers. She pushed him down on their bed, and he lay down, letting his wife take control. She deepened the kiss and caressed his body, he was 'ready' to have sex with his beautiful wife. He unfastened her bra and took his breasts in her hand, she slipped his boxers down and kissed his chest, working her way down towards him, she took her husband in her mouth, and suckled on him as if he were spaghetti, now it was his turn to take control, he rolled his wife over, and imitated what she had just done to him. He kissed her all they way down, and back up again, before inserting himself into her.

"Oh" she moaned as she felt him inside her. She had lost count the number of times they'd fucked, but the pleasure never burnt out, she loved the feeling of his warm length inside her. He leaned over, and entered her mouth with his tongue, kissing her while he fucked her hard.

"My turn" she whispered in his ear, he flipped her over on top of her, they'd done this move so many times they had it mastered like a fine art, she was now on top, and he let her take control, she glided up and down on him until they both reached their climax. As she did, she collapsed down into his chest, and he rolled her over beside him.

"That was amazing baby, I love you" she panted.

"I love you too, Mrs Masters" he kissed her on her forehead and she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Question

Hi everyone,

Ive continued these stories on, but over on wattpad. I didnt think this site was being used.

Would anyone like me to continue uploading here too?

Please let me know in the reviews and if people want them I'll get them on here!

Pinkscribbler x


	4. Caught

"Good morning Mrs. Masters" Jacob first spoke to his wife in the medical store room at work, she'd been called into work early this morning, and didn't want to wake him when she left.

"Oh, morning, sorry I didn't want to wake you"

"Shhhhh..." he put his finger to his lips and locked the storeroom door, to prevent anyone from gaining access.

"Jacob really now? I'm trying to work"

"Surely you can spare five minutes for me?" he pinned her against the door and started kissing her neck, she knew better than to try and stop him, so she went along with it, she reached down and unzipped his jeans and he responded by loosening her skirt, at the same time he entered her mouth with his tongue, to which she happily responded. He unbuttoned her shirt and she took his from him, until they were both wearing nothing but underwear, and Jacob reached around and unbuckled her bra, she assisted him by slipping it over her shoulders and letting it fall on the floor. Jacob pressed himself against her and took her breasts in his hands, gently caressing them, kissing her at the same time. She reached down, slipped off his boxer shorts and took him in her hands, helping him get ready for pleasure.

"I want you to fuck me harder than you've ever done before" she whispered in his ear. He was now more than ready to satisfy her needs, Jacob moved his hands down to her thighs and pushed her harder against the door, she could feel him against her body and she craved him inside her, he slipped her underwear over her thighs and let it drop to the floor, he thrusted himself deep into her, causing her to let out a moan, he moved around inside of her, eventually causing her to reach her peak. She felt it rip through her body and she wanted more, she craved more.

She pushed him away from the wall and onto the floor still with him inside her, she started to take control of him and gently started to fuck him while he sat on the floor, on her knees she put her hands on the wall behind him, to support herself. He gently cupped her breasts in his hands, and kissed her neck while she controlled how far she took him, just then, they were interrupted by someone trying the door, and she faintly heard them announce they were going to get their keys.

The pair quickly tidied up after themselves and unlocked the door, then moved over to the shelving unit pretending to be looking for equipment.

"Oh, its er open now" Zoe entered the store room with Max behind her. Jacob quickly exited and Zoe and Max moved further into the store room, exchanging a quick glance with Connie. Both were unsure if either knew the reason for being in the store room together, they just exchanged a quick glance and Connie went to leave the store room.

"Oh Connie" Zoe spoke up

"Yes?" Connie snarled

"Your em, shirts not buttoned up correctly, in fact, I think you've got it on inside out"


End file.
